This study is designed to examine the importance of inflammation and of anti-inflammatory therapy in moderate asthma. Some of the specific aims of this study are: 1) efficacy in reducing symptoms, reducing bronchial reactivity and improving peak flow 2) efficacy in reducing the numbers of inflammatory cells and concentrations of inflammatory mediators recovered from the airways 3) duration of therapeutic benefit after cessation of therapy and 4) systemic toxicity. This study also is designed to examine the safety and efficacy of methacholine challenge in the evaluation of subjects with moderate asthma.